User blog:Branimatronic2/Things to Get List: Gemmy Halloween 2019
So now that pretty much all the major stores have gotten their halloween stock in (except for Walmart and Target who are just getting rid of their back to school crap), now I think it's safe to make a bucket list of Gemmy Items to get from the retailers. So here's mine I guess... (This will be updated when I get an item on the list or when I add another one to the list) Hanging Ghoul with Skull Face (Lowes, $40) Ever since I saw the first Lowe's Halloween 2019 lineup video I had my designs set on this particularly. I personally am disappointed in Lowes' lineup this year, so many recycled animatronics and plus the fact that their only lifesize this year are reskins of the werewolf and witch from last year, they now only have 2 lifesizes. Since 2017, they've had three. This is one of the few things i really like this year from them.. the green glow and the fact that his face is initially invisible intrigues me. And he looks rather otherworldly... almost like an alien. The $40 price tag is a bit hefty in my opinion but apparently it's huge in person, like 7 feet huge. I cant wait to see it when I get to my Lowes... more importantly, when I get enough money. Gotta Go Caged Skeleton (Lowes, $25) I've wanted this since 2017 but I wasn't able to get it since... in 2017, I couldn't get it because I got the face out clock (which i dont regret at all) on my first visit and when I went back they were sold out, and in 2018 I didn't get it because there were other things that interested me. This year, since lowes' lineup (in my opinion) sucks, and there's not much else I want to spend money on, I can finally get this. It depends though, when i see the hanging ghoul (above) in person, I will likely choose him over this and on my second visit I'll get it (that is, if it doesn't pull a 2017 and is sold out by my second visit there). Hanging Pumpkin Ghoul (Target, $25) Another one I wanted since 2017 but just couldn't get my hands on. I'm impressed with targets lineup (minus the flossing ghost of course) for 2019 but I've saved for this since January so I'm definitely going for it. My target is still jam packed with back to school junk (even though school started in my area a few days ago) so I guess it'll be out in a week or so. Small Floating Ghost (Big Lots, $16) Funny story, I didn't even know this existed until 3 days ago. I was at my big lots to get the haunted cb radio when I came across this in a halloween aisle (apart from the main halloween area for some reason) and i thought it was just one of those fabric ghosts that they have everywhere. I saw a try me button and was shocked to find it was animated, and was essentially a floating ghost. I chose the cb radio over it since there was only one cb still working at my BL, but when i go back i am getting this, no doubt. Category:Blog posts